


【丸昴】啊，牢

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【丸昴】啊，牢

他太懂得拒绝的下场，否则白活四十余年。

“所以我喜欢有阅历的人。明事理！” 丸山哈哈大笑，围绕着的下属们也发出低沉的嗤笑声。满意地端详了涉谷一番，遣散了狱警。

“你不怕我杀了你。” 涉谷，或者，曾经大名鼎鼎的杀手Arsenal，问道。

丸山摇摇头：“你不敢。” 

都怪老爹非要把自己发配到这个小监狱来，说是磨炼自己的人性。现在看来怕不是锻炼自己的床技。

涉谷——还是以这个名字来称呼他吧——紧咬后牙，深吸了一口气：“那你想让我怎样？怎样伺候你。”

丸山走上前，摸了一把他的细腰，直咂舌。

就当被畜生上了吧，涉谷想。他紧贴着丸山，自觉脱下上衣、裤子、鞋袜、内裤。直到一丝不挂地站着。

白花花的肉体刺激着丸山。

这人浑身上下全是矛盾。深褐色的乳头长在仿佛属于薄弱少年的胸膛上，可爱的肚脐眼下面是一小簇阴毛，连着涉谷下身的密林，密林下是一条疲软年老的阴茎。

丸山用手凌辱他，但也不过是将臀部揉捏，用食指和中指去捅那个紧致的小洞。他被衣料包裹的下体被勒出痛感，蹭着涉谷裸露的那根。他将手指送进涉谷的嘴里，看着他厌恶的吞着含着自己粗大的手指，直到上面满是唾液。手又朝下身探去扩张他的肉洞，抠挖着。

面色发白的中年男人忍受着被入侵，两眼放空，直视虚无。

丸山舔着他的下巴，用舌尖卷着他长出来的小胡子，然后又在他的脖子上留痕迹。没有润滑液，身体不可能自动分泌做爱的体液。没多久丸山就没了耐心，他踢了一下涉谷的小腿。涉谷一软，坐在了地上，臀缝中还有未干的口水，蹭着冰凉地板。

腿被掰开，丸山的肉柱一挺而进，穴内发涩，这一强上肯定流血了。

他想起父亲口中那些陈词滥调，不准许喜欢同性什么的。看，我正把一个跟您年龄相仿的老人家摁在地板上干呐，丸山更加洋洋得意地忍痛把自己的家伙使劲塞进涉谷的肉洞里。

这人真的全身都是矛盾。明明前身颤颤巍巍不肯起立，后穴却柔软紧致仿佛少女处子的隧道。皱纹密布的沧桑脸庞上却浮着青涩的表情，显然早已被撩拨到情动。

插到一半，丸山竟然卡住了。涉谷哼笑一声“废物”。迎来丸山一个硬生生的耳光，打得他还被操着就口吐血沫。看啊，他上下两张嘴都留着血，丸山在这快感的酒里醉得痴狂。听着废物两个词他又狠狠撞击涉谷的下体，直到达一个让涉谷浑身痉挛的深度。捅着肠道内的脆弱点，捅得他直流口水和眼泪。同时手不断按压他的青紫伤口，看他又爽又疼呲牙咧嘴，自己心里也高潮了无数次。

射得时候涉谷也丝毫没有讨到好处，黏腻的精液射进他的体内。这只畜生竟忘了他不会怀孕。涉谷盯着丸山的脸，这人的唇下有一个痣，使他整个人看起来媚得扎眼。

年轻气盛，何必跟他较劲。可当丸山拒绝拔出来得时候，涉谷狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

这眼神里属于野兽的刚气激怒了丸山。这眼神让他感到害怕，却还是逞强道：

”哈哈，傻子才会放你走呢。“


End file.
